Wells may comprise a plurality of wellbores. For example, a main wellbore may be drilled, and one or more branch wellbores may be drilled off of the main wellbore. The branch wellbores may be referred to in some contexts as lateral wellbores. Wells comprising at least one lateral wellbore may be referred to in some contexts as multilateral wells. The main wellbore may be drilled and cased. A window may then be cut in the casing at a suitable location for initiating drilling a lateral wellbore off of the main wellbore. It is common to place a whipstock proximate to the desired window and to rotate a cutting tool at the end of a work string so as to cut through the casing to form the desired window in the casing. The whipstock redirects the cutting tool against the casing to cuttingly engage the wall of the casing. After the window is cut in the casing, the cutting tool is withdrawn from the wellbore and drilling tools are run into the wellbore and directed through the window by the whipstock which may remain in place until the completion of the subject lateral wellbore.